


[Podfic] The Tip Over Into The Inevitable

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, functional cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his father dies, Sherlock avoids sleeping. Then discovers he can't. John finds a way to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Tip Over Into The Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tip Over Into The Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151070) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> Grateful thanks to the incomparable ivyblossom for permission to podfic this lovely fic.
> 
> Big squishy hugs to my podficcing partner, consulting_smartass, for the lovely artwork and for always being my cheering section. You're the best.
> 
> I'm dedicating this to the memory of my own father, who died December 7th 2009.   
> Miss you, Dad.

 

 

 

The Tip Over Into The Inevitable: Listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8ahlu23203qaedq/The_Tip_Over_Into_The_Inevitable.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/the-tip-over-into-the-inevitable) (Soundcloud)

Music: Ryan Huston (cover) [All The Pretty Little Horses (traditional lullaby).](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZDhxjPLUy0)


End file.
